Teach Me How to Kiss You
by Callicanios
Summary: Maou learns a valuable lesson from Urushihara. Fluffy goodness, very light yaoi.


Ashiya smiled as he waved, "Okay, I'll be heading off to class, please don't burn the place down, Urushihara."

He waved him out without removing his gaze from his computer screen. Urushihara looked at the time in the corner of his screen. "Maou is running late." As he thought to himself Maou came bursting through the door.

Maou ducked behind Urushihara, "Hide me!"

Urushihara blinked a couple times. "Lord Satan?"

Maou's red eyes darted towards the door as it shook with an excited females high pitched squealing behind it. "What about our date?" Maou flinched.

Maou's hands were gently placed on Urushihara's shoulders. "As one of my not so trusted generals, I expect you to rid us of this foul creature!"

Urushihara grinned cruelly, "Oh, not trusted?" Urushihara stood up and quickly swung the door open, "Can't you take a hint?! He doesn't want you because he's gay! Jeez, how dumb do you have to be?! He's never once looked at you in any kind of sexual way!"

Chiho's face flushed bright red and tears welled up in her face, "Well, you're just a fat, meany-faced liar!"

He narrowed his eyes, irritated with the interruption of his internet surfing, "Oh?" Urushihara stormed over to Maou and grabbed his face and pressed his lips against his. Maou's face flushed beet red but he went limp in the embrace.

Chiho screamed and ran towards the two boys. Ashiya walked in behind her, "Sorry… Forgot my—Oh…" Ashiya blushed brightly, "Okay! I'm leaving for sure this time! Be back after classes!"

Urushihara shot Chiho a victorious glare. As Maou turned away from both of them and locked himself in the bathroom. Maou leaned against the door, "What the fuck was that?!" His mind raced, "And more importantly… Did I actually like that?" Maou covered his face and blushed brightly again after thinking about Urushihara's lips.

Chiho stood outside the bathroom door crying as Urushihara continued to surf the Internet, "He's not coming out, because he would rather not tell you that you're disgusting, he's a nice guy, stop abusing that." He stated emotionlessly without looking away from his computer.

"Oh yeah! Well! Mr. Maou likes me more than you! Isn't that right Mr. Maou?!" Chiho said with a sly grin.

"Chi! Ju-just go away!" Maou called from behind the door.

Urushihara turned to her resting one arm on his desk propping head up on it, he smiled and waved, "Be a dear and shut the door."

Chiho bursts into tears and ran out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Urushihara glanced at the door. "Maou?" Urushihara stood up and sat on the opposite side on the door, "Say something." Maou opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Urushihara leaned his head on the door, "Look, I didn't know what else to do, the only thing that fazes her is emotions, when I first got here I figured that out. I did what you asked. That's it. So, when you're ready to come out." Urushihara stood up and sat back in front of the computer once again, "If it bothered you that much you can tell me so, until then I'll be surfing."

The door slowly creaked open, Maou had put a new shirt on and a new pair of boxers and folded his uniform. He sat across the room from Urushihara and he turned the radio on hoping to fill the air with more than awkward silence. The radio flickered and lyrics began to sing, a lovely voice of a woman, "You put your arms around me and I'm home, I tried my best to never let you in, to see the truth, I've never opened up and I've never truly loved before you." Maou's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Ack!" Maou quickly turned the radio off. A light blush painted his cheeks.

Urushihara smiled, "Awe, I like that song." He mock whined.

Maou swallowed hard looking at Urushihara, "Lucifer?"

The use of his real name startled him enough to make eye contact with Maou. "Yes? Satan?" Urushihara searched Satan's face for any emotion.

Maou sat on the floor just staring at him, "I…" Maou bit his bottom lip then placed his fingers over both of his lips.

Urushihara arched an eyebrow, "Look, I'm sorry. I don't like being bothered and that was the fastest way to get rid of her, sorry, if it offended you or—"

Maou cut Urushihara off, "It didn't."

Urushihara gave a single scoffing chuckle, "Then what's the problem?"

Maou sat in front of Urushihara with a determined stare. Urushihara retreated his head a little from him. "I didn't dislike it, but I don't know if I liked it… It was different from the kiss I gave Chiho."

Urushihara smirked, "So, I stumped Satan?" Maou eyes were gentle as the searched for reason before they locked with Urushihara's bright purple eyes. They stared at each other for a long time before either one of them moved. Maou leaned closer to Urushihara. His thoughts began to race, "Wait?! What?! Seriously?! I was just trying to get the loud brat to go away… Only to discover this? In all the years I've known him though, I've never seen his eyes like this. They look almost perplexed but curious." Urushihara swallowed, "It feels like there's a lump in my throat. What do I do? I didn't expect this…" Urushihara continued to lose himself in thought as Maou leaned in closer by the time Urushihara had gathered his thoughts he realized how close he was. A bright red blush painted Urushihara's face, "Satan!" Urushihara fell backwards onto the floor.

Maou blinked a couple times and stared at him, "Am I not doing it right? Is kissing you more aggressive?" Maou grabbed Urushihara by the collar of the shirt and pulled him up to his face and pressed their lips together forcedly, but almost gentle.

Urushihara felt like his entire body had been set on fire. He reached up and gently placed his hands on Maou, one behind his neck and the other on his cheek. He could almost feel the smile in their kiss. Urushihara closed his eyes and allowed the moment.

Maou parted their lips and searched Urushihara's face for reactions, when he found none he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "Am I not doing it right?"

Urushihara smiled softly, "You're doing just fine, I don't understand why you keep asking that."

Maou pulled Urushihara close and held him tightly in his lap, "Don't tell Alciel, but you were always my favorite." Urushihara smiled softly and wrapped an arm around him.

Urushihara touched Maou's chin and stared into his scarlet eyes, "It doesn't always have to be aggressive." Urushihara kissed Maou's lips gently causing a light blush on both of their cheeks. Urushihara readjusted himself to sit on Maou's lap facing him with his legs over his hips. Maou smiled and brought their lips together again softly.

Urushihara broke their kiss and rested his forehead on Maou's. Maou gently rubbed their noses together, "Teach me, Lucifer."

He opened his bright purple eyes, "Teach you to what?"

Satan's eyes looked Lucifer over gently, "Teach me how to kiss you."


End file.
